


Recueil

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Niaiserie, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Recueils de prompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Recueil de prompts CHB initialement postés sur Tumblr





	1. Balade en Mer

**Author's Note:**

> Chaque chapitre portera le nom du prompt. Initialement postés sur tumblr, je regroupe les prompts en seul et même endroit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Chilly Summer Evenings"

Les vacances en Bretagne étaient toujours l'occasion pour des balades en mer. C'était un talent que peu de gens connaissaient de lui mais il avait eu son permis bateau quand il avait eu l'âge requis. Et dès lors qu'il revenait sur les terres qui l'avaient vu naître, il en profitait toujours pour aller s'isoler en mer, toutes voiles, sinon rames, dehors. Il se trouvait parfois stéréotype de sa région mais lui et la mer, c'était une histoire d'amour vieille de près de cinquante ans. Son père avait travaillé dans le milieu, ça avait aidé, mais tout jeune, il s'était arrêté de la balade familiale pour observer les gros rouleaux de la mer qui se fracassaient avec force contre le sable ou les galets. Ce spectacle avait toujours eu sur lui une emprise particulière, un appel auquel il devait répondre. Non pas en engageant sa vie entière à cette immensité bleu, mais en profitant de chaque occasion pour lui rendre visite et lui payer ses hommages. Et depuis qu'un certain Bourguignon partageait sa vie, il mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire partager cet amour, ce havre de paix ouvert à tous et pourtant personnel.

Le bateau n'était pas grand, à peine un esquif, mais il y avait de quoi tenir à deux sans être trop serré. Ils avaient apporté un pique qu'ils avaient mangé face au coucher du soleil, rouge et aveuglant. Il était tard maintenant, assez pour qu'il fasse noir et qu'ils ne soient éclairés que par lune, brillante et pleine ce soir-là. Ils étaient à présent couchés dans le bateau, regardant le ciel et les étoiles, appréciant leur diversité et tentant d'en dessiner des formes. La brise marine les fit frissonner. Ils se serrèrent un peu plus, cachant à peine leur sourire de cette nouvelle proximité, avant que le Breton n'attrape le plaid qu'il avait pris avec lui pour leur excursion. Il savait à quel point les soirs d'été en Bretagne pouvaient prendre en traître quiconque ne se méfiait pas. La canicule était rare par ici, et les nuits étaient douces, fraîches parfois.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt emmitouflés, au chaud sous le plaid et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le temps semblait suspendu. Ni les critiques, ni les responsabilités, ni les angoisses ne pouvaient les atteindre ici. Ici, ils étaient protégés, hors du temps et de l'espace, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée. Le Bourguignon commençait de plus en plus à ressentir des sentiments similaires à son amant concernant la mer et l'océan, de ces escapades maritimes apaisantes. Ici, seule la lune pouvait les juger et qu'importe que leurs mains se joignent, que leurs lèvres se complètent et que leurs corps s'effleurent dans une étreinte passionnée. Ici, les règles n'avaient plus cours, ils en étaient les maîtres et les avaient abolis.


	2. Visite des abeilles de Saône-et-Loire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "BH rend visite à AM qui fait son miel et s'occupe de ses abeilles"

Il était partit aux aurores. Après une semaine riche d’évènements, il avait besoin de se ressourcer et il savait exactement où et avec qui il pourrait oublier un temps ses responsabilités, ses angoisses, qui il était pour tout un tas de gens. Il savait où et avec qui il pourrait simplement être lui, un homme ordinaire, loin de ses préoccupations prenantes et chronophages.

Il connaissait la route par cœur, gravé en lui comme une ligne de sa main. Il savait où tourner pour sortir de la ville, savait quel chemin prendre pour s’enfoncer plus loin dans la nature et les forêts de Saône-et-Loire, qu’il connaissait désormais si bien.

Lorsqu’il arriva devant la maison de pierre que le lierre avait recouvert à plusieurs endroits, devant ces fleurs roses devant les volets du même ton, il sourit, satisfait et sortit de son véhicule pour inspirer un grand coup l’air frais et vivifiant de ce petit coin reculé, tel un havre de paix.

Alerté par le bruit du moteur, lui qui n’attendait pas de visiteur, le maître des lieux ouvrit la porte et sortit dans son jardin. Il y trouva alors une vue qui le ravit et l’emplit d’une joie libératrice. Il était là. Maintenant qu’il s’était retiré chez lui pour s’occuper de ses abeilles et que, lui, poursuivait le combat, ils ne se voyaient plus que quand ils le pouvaient. Ce n’était jamais prévu. L’un venait à l’autre quand il en avait besoin, c’était spontané et la surprise les ravissait toujours.

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras, dans une étreinte tendre et douce. Oh, comme ces sensations leur avaient manquées. Ils restèrent immobiles, enlacés dans le jardin, pendant de longues minutes avant que le Bourguignon ne vienne porter ses lèvres aux siennes, lentement.

“Tu m’as manqué.”

“Tu m’as manqué aussi.”

Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en dire plus pour comprendre tout ce qu’ils auraient pu se dire. Une étreinte, un regard et les mots devenaient bien peu de choses.

“Comment vont tes abeilles ?”

“Viens, j’te montre.”

Il lui prit la main délicatement, sa paume était chaude, un peu rugueuse, mais rassurante et familière. Il se laissait mener plus loin dans le jardin, derrière la maison. Au fond, se trouvait plusieurs boîtes amoncelées les une sur les autres, qui finissaient par former une sorte de maison aux yeux du breton. Avant d’aller plus loin, son hôte lui donna une paire de gants et un chapeau de protection.

“Là tu vois, c’est la ruche Stendhal.”

Le plus jeune réprima un sourire face à cette révélation, agrippant toujours sa main à celle du plus âgé, même gantée. L’écouter parler de sa nouvelle activité l’apaiser et lui faisait plaisir. Il parlait avec animation et passion, des tons qu’il ne lui avait plus entendu utiliser depuis longtemps déjà. Et le voir ainsi, retrouver un but, une occupation qui lui plaisait autant, cela le comblait.

“Ah et voilà ma préféré. Copeille. Comme Copé, tu vois. Regarde comment elle se fait bouffer par les autres et va bouder dans son coin. Comme Copé.”

Il tourna son regard vers le sien. Il avait fait de même. Quelques secondes de silence précédèrent un fou rire qui se déclencha sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Il n’y avait qu’entre eux qu’ils pouvaient faire ce genre de blagues et se comprendre, en rire et se sourire tendrement ensuite, heureux d’être réunis pour un temps.


	3. Uppercut en plein coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Imagine AM qui accompagne un copain à la boxe un jour et qui tombe sur BH, en sueur, en débardeur qui se bat super bien. (première rencontre entre eux deux)"

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait là. A la vérité, il s’était laissé convaincre d’accompagner Manuel pour son entraînement de boxe. Que le catalan lui propose était déjà surréaliste mais qu’il ai accepté l’était encore davantage. Personne, les connaissant, n’aurait pu prédire un tel scénario. Et pourtant, les voilà qui pénétrait dans le gymnase, Arnaud écoutant distraitement Manuel délivrer un véritable monologue sur les bienfaits et l’histoire de la boxe qui le fascinait tout autant que sa pratique lui plaisait.

C’est alors qu’il l’aperçut, plus loin, sur l’un des rings. Gants aux poings, short large, bien plus que ses jambes fines et débardeur lui collant sa peau humide et brillante de sueur. Il était petit mais agile sur ses pieds, rapide, vif. Ses cheveux noir et courts étaient collés sur son front et sa mâchoire quelque peu déformée par le protège dent qu’il portait. Pourtant, si la scène aurait pu en dégoûter certains, Arnaud était captivé. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de ce boxeur inconnu.

“Arnaud ? Tu m’écoutes ?”

La voix tranchante de Manuel le rappela sur Terre. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

“Euh pardon. Tu disais ?”

Exaspéré, le catalan reprit, lui expliquant à nouveau quelques règles simple avant qu’il n’aille dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Arnaud se tourna de nouveau vers le ring mais le petit boxeur avait disparu, à sa grande déception. Il arpenta alors doucement le gymnase, lisant ci et là quelques panneaux sur les valeurs de la boxe ou des exploits des licenciés locaux.

“Arnaud !”

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé mais Manuel était déjà changé et l’appelait. Il retrouva son ami et s’arrêta net en voyant qui était à ses côté.

“Je te présente Benoît. On combat souvent ensemble. Benoît, voici Arnaud, un ami.”

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les yeux fixés sur ceux de l’autre, le temps comme suspendu. Il était encore plus captivant de près. Arnaud remarqua la sculpture de ses muscles, mis en exergue par l’exercice, vit les prémices d’un torse velu avec l’ample ouverture du col du débardeur. Le Bourguignon en perdait ses moyens.

“Enchanté.” fit Benoît en tendant une main.

“Tout le plaisir est pour moi.” Bafouilla Arnaud, le rouge aux joues.

Il viendrait peut-être plus souvent au gymnase, finalement.


	4. Alcools et déclarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Christiane: Arnaud. Tu flirtais avec Benoît. Tu lui as demandé s'il était célibataire... Et tu as pleuré quand il a dit non."

Sa tête allait exploser. Il avait l’impression qu’une armée de mineurs microscopiques donnaient des coups de pioches depuis l’intérieur de son crâne. Il grogna, alors que le repos délicieux d’un sommeil de plomb l’abandonnait petit à petit. Il ne voulait pas bouger, ne voulait pas se lever, mais quand il envoya son bras de l’autre côté du lit, dans l’espoir d’y trouver du réconfort, il rencontra le vide, des draps froids et froissés. Quelle heure était-il, bon sang ?!

Plus de 10h. Il grogna à nouveau avant de se traîner, avec une lenteur extrême, jusqu’à la salle de bains, caressant l’espoir doux qu’une douche le réveillerait et apaiserait sa migraine. Il était, comme toujours, trop idéaliste. Ses yeux le piquaient encore et s’il ne prenait pas quelque chose contre cet atroce mal de tête, il allait finir par devenir fou.

Un verre d’eau et un cachet d’aspirine plus tard et il se sentait déjà un peu moins groggy. Il avait trouvé un papier de Benoît qui lui indiquait qu’il était partit au marché. Il massait ses tempes avec ses doigts, son verre d’eau rempli de nouveau et attendant que le pain de la veille chauffe et croustille au grille-pain. C’est à ce moment que l’on frappa à la porte. Arnaud alla ouvrir pour trouver Christiane sur le pas de la porte. Elle venait tous les week-ends prendre le café avec eux en fin de matinée, parfois elle restait déjeuner quand ils se montraient convaincants pour faire plier son entêtement.

“Je vois que monsieur a une belle gueule de bois.” fit-elle amusée avant de le saluer et de lui faire la bise. Toujours aussi direct, Christiane. C’était pour ça qu’ils l’aimaient.

“Un café sans sucre, comme d’habitude ?” demanda-t-il alors qu’ils pénétraient dans la cuisine.

Il prépara une tasse à Christiane, voulu s’en faire une aussi mais abandonna l’idée à l’odeur qui le laissait nauséeux aujourd’hui. De l’eau, ça serait très bien.

Une fois que tout fut servi, la discussion entre les deux amis s’engagea complètement, celle-ci revenant souvent sur la fête qu’ils avaient organisé la veille pour l’anniversaire de Benoît et l’état totale d’ébriété d’Arnaud. Gentiment piqué au vif, il tenta de se défendre :

“Je n’étais pas si saoul que ça hier soir !”

Christiane, tasse aux lèvres, leva les yeux vers le Bourguignon.

“Tu flirtais avec Benoît.”

“Et ? On est ensemble, ce n’est pas interdit, si ?”

Il ne se souvenait définitivement de rien. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, reposant sa tasse lentement et vint croiser ses mains sur la table. Elle prenait son air maternel : Arnaud savait que ce n’était pas toujours bon signe.

“Arnaud. Tu as demandé à Benoît s’il était célibataire…”

 _Et est-ce que l’ange de ma soirée est seul dans la vie ?_ Il sentit à nouveau la tension de ses lèvres qui formaient son sourire en coin, son sourire de drague, les yeux pétillants d’envie face à un Benoît médusé. Le flash fut bref mais Arnaud en était déjà mortifié. De l’autre côté de la table, Christiane reprit :

“… Et tu as pleuré quand il t’a dit non.”

Coudes sur la table et mains sur les yeux, le Bourguignon grogna une nouvelle fois. Quel con, mais quel con ! Se mettre aussi minable alors qu’ils fêtaient l’anniversaire de l’homme de sa vie. Il avait honte; s’il avait pu se cacher six pieds sous terre et plus profond encore, il l’aurait fait dans l’instant.

“C’est pas si grave. C’était même mignon, tu sais.”

“J’ai dû gâcher la fête avec tout ça, je suis vraiment un crétin.”

“Pas du tout. Benoît t’as rappelé qu’il n’était pas libre parce qu’il était avec toi bien sûr. Il ne t’a plus quitté de la soirée.”

“C’est vrai ?”

La petite femme huma en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son café. C’est alors que la porte s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Breton, un panier bien rempli à la main, quelques secondes plus tard dans la cuisine. Il n’eut pas le temps de faire deux pas avant qu’Arnaud ne se jette dans ses bras et le serre fort contre lui.

“Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime.” répétait-il dans le creux de son cou.

Benoît tourna son regard vers Christiane, amusée et attendrie par la scène, et leva un sourcil.

“Quelqu’un est finalement heureux que tu ne sois pas célibataire.”

Il secoua la tête, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Il laissa glisser le panier à terre avant de rendre son étreinte à son amant, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

“Je t’aime aussi, tu le sais ça. Toujours.”

Arnaud sourit, soulagé sans pour autant avoir craint une autre réponse et resserra ses bras autour de Benoît. Il ne voulait plus lâcher, au sens propre comme figuré.


	5. Un matin d'été

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Quiet Warm Summer Mornings in Bed"

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ses rayons éclairaient la pièce à travers les rideaux qui protégeaient deux corps inertes, entremêlés sur le lit, d’un réveil forcé, aveuglés par la lumière de l’astre. Rien dehors ne venait perturber leur sommeil si ce n’est le chant de quelques oiseaux. Tout était calme, une légère brise faisait voler les rideaux blancs. Sur le lit, les corps à moitié nus, à peine couvert par un dessus de drap, s’étirèrent à peine, soupirant d’être réveillé.

Ils n’avaient pas pour habitude de faire la grasse matinée mais, en plein été, ils s’octroyaient parfois quelques petits plaisirs simples de la vie comme celui de traîner au lit. Une main caressa un torse velu, avant d’être stoppée, tout en douceur, par une autre main qui vint porter la première à des lèvres, sèches d’avoir dormi la bouche ouverte. D’autre lèvres vinrent se poser sur les courbes d’une épaule pour un baiser délicat.

Lentement, le plus petit corps se tourna pour faire face au plus grand. Les paupières, de part et d’autres, étaient toujours fermés, mais les bouche s’étiraient en sourire, emprunts de fatigue et de félicité. Leurs mains s’explorèrent à nouveau, toujours en douceur comme si elles manipulaient un objet précieux et rare. Ici un biceps, là une joue puis une chevelure ou encore une hanche. Leurs gestes étaient emplis d’affection et de retenue tel un artiste qui effleurait du bout des doigts une sculpture superbe enfin terminée.

Ce matin faisait partie de ces matins où ils passeraient la matinée là, sur le lit, à s’effleurer, se caresser, oubliant leurs obligations et leurs problèmes éventuels. L’été en Saône-et-Loire été fait pour oublier les contraintes et ajuster l’emploi du temps à leur guise, ce dont ils comptaient bien profiter en ce matin ensoleillé et réchauffant. Rien ni personne ne pourrait et ne viendrait les déranger. Ils n’y avaient qu’eux.


	6. Mont Beuvray hivernal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "CHB en vacances à la montagne (que ce soit un séjour dans un châlet / une fondue partagée après une randonnée / une séance de ski / un chocolat chaud après une longue journée"

Cachés sous leurs bonnets et derrière leurs écharpes, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, personne n’aurait pu savoir qui ils étaient. Ils mirent leurs deux sacs sur le dos et débutèrent l’ascension.

Malgré toute les Pentecôte qu’Arnaud avait passé à gravir ce mont, Benoît ne l’avait jamais encore fait et c’était donc aujourd’hui, aux prémices de l’hiver qui s’annonçait déjà avec quelques flocons fondus de la veille, qu’il réparait cette erreur.

En cette froide matinée, le chemin rocailleux était complètement désert, leur laissant le loisir de se prendre la main pour se réchauffer, dès les habitations hors de vue. Les paysages étaient reposants, agréables et Benoît commençait à comprendre l’affection que portait son Bourguignon à cet endroit. Arrivés, en haut, il comprit totalement. La vue était à couper le souffle, pour qui savait l’apprécier.

Les joues rougies par l’effort, il resta immobile, contemplant les collines qui s’étendaient au loin. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Arnaud qui l’enlaça de derrière.

“Tu aimes ?”

“Beaucoup. Je comprends pourquoi tu grimpe tous les ans.”

Il ne reçut, en guise de réponse, qu’un baiser déposé sur sa joue et une étreinte resserrée. Benoît en profita pour sortir son appareil photo et fit quelques photos de la vue, mais d’eux aussi; des clichés qui viendraient garnir leurs albums photos personnels.

Un peu plus tard, ils étendirent une large couverture sur l’herbe mouillée et s’installèrent l’un à côte de l’autre, tout en sortant leur pique-nique de leur sac à dos. Ils mangèrent, parfois presque affalés, mais en ne se perdant jamais du regard.

Repus, ils sortirent une seconde couverture, se l’enroulèrent autour d’eux avant que Benoît ne viennent s’installer contre le torse d’Arnaud. Thermos à la main, il servit deux verres de chocolat chaud tandis qu’il regardait l’horizon. Tout était calme autour d’eux, pas un bruit ne venait les déranger, si ce n’est celui de quelques baisers. Gravir le Mont Beuvray avait été la meilleure idée qui soit et le paysage hivernale dont Arnaud n’avait pas l’habitude commençait à lui donner envie d’en faire une nouvelle tradition. Une ascension plus discrète, plus secrète, mais surtout plus personnelle. Une ascension pour se retrouver à deux et profiter ensemble.


	7. Un Amour de Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "CHB bénévoles à un festival en Bretagne (au bar ou au catering, par exemple, héhé). Forcément, nuits en camping sur THE camping bénévoles (ça, c'est le must du fluff++, les campings bénévoles <3, et puis il fait froid et humide la nuit donc voilà) et de l'alcool, beauuucoup d'alcool, et ça les rend encore plus choupis."

Chaque année, c’était toujours la même histoire. Cela faisait maintenant, quoi… Cinq ans ? Qu’ils se retrouvaient à ce festival. Bien sûr, ils étaient restés en contact après la première édition, s’étaient vus en d’autres occasions, mais le festival, c’était autre chose, c’était spécial. C’était là qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Ils s’étaient retrouvés au bar, à faire leur possible pour désaltérer en un minimum de temps les nombreux festivaliers qui se pressaient en Bretagne.

Pour Arnaud, qui venait de Bourgogne, à l’autre bout de la France, ça avait été un défi, un pari perdu avec un copain. Et un moyen de participer à un festival musical de l’intérieur. Pour Benoît, le natif, le breton pur beurre (salé), c’était un moyen d’occuper son été et de profiter d’un cadre et d’une programmation agréable à moindres frais.

Ils s’étaient trouvés immédiatement, formant un duo détonant mais toujours complémentaire, avant de se rendre compte qu’ils avaient planté leur tente à côté l’une de l’autre. Ils s’étaient trouvés, s’étaient accrochés l’un à l’autre et ne s’étaient plus quittés, pas vraiment, même séparés.

Au fil des années, ils s’étaient rapprochés, jusqu’à partager une seule et même tente. Et puis, cela avait été un pull ou une veste, puis une étreinte dans la nuit fraîche qui les avait surpris (ils n’en avaient pas pour autant changé leurs habitudes et refusaient toujours de sortir leurs sacs de couchage, préférant se serrer l’un contre l’autre), un lever de soleil, au tout petit matin, bras dessus, bras dessous, la tête encore dans les nuages. Ils n’en faisaient pas cas, c’était pour eux la suite naturelle des choses. Ils ne voulaient pas forcément réfléchir à ces choses-là non plus. Laisser faire était la meilleure stratégie, tout ce qu’ils voulaient c’est continuer à partager deux semaines magnifiques chaque été. Rudes, mais magnifiques et remplies de leur présence pour l’un et l’autre.

Cette année ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ils étaient une nouvelle fois au bar, enchaînaient le service comme jamais sous l’étonnante chaleur bretonne. Ils se faufilaient derrière leur stand avec facilité, en véritable maîtres des lieux, se dandinant au rythme des concerts qui défilaient.

A la fin de leur service, ils s’étaient tous retrouvés entre bénévoles, dans leur aire de camping, sur une colline, surplombant l’une des scènes où un concert se jouait encore. L’alcool coulait à flot, les danses et les fausses notes étaient légions parmi le groupe. Un par un, ils finirent tous par aller se coucher, sauf eux. Ils partageaient une bouteille de bière, quelque chose de léger après les alcools plus forts qu’ils avaient bu tout au long de la soirée. Ça et là, on voyait des lampes, des groupes qui ne dormaient toujours pas et se rejouaient le concert auquel ils venaient d’assister, quelques-uns qui profitaient de la brise pour une promenade nocturne. Ils étaient collés l’un à l’autre, autant qu’ils le pouvaient, assis en tailleur, mains dans les poches.

“Ca fait cinq ans qu’on se connaît aujourd’hui, au jour près.”

“T’as compté ?”

Ben hocha la tête, un sourire rêveur et saoul sur le visage.

“Ça compte comme un anniversaire, tu crois ?”

“J’en sais rien. Il faudrait un cadeau pour que s’en soit véritablement un.”

Arnaud tourna son visage vers celui de Benoît et chacun plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l’autre. Ils avaient tout compris dans leurs iris clairs, en un instant. Ils approchèrent lentement leur visage l’un de l’autre, leurs paupières furent closes et leurs lèvres arrivèrent enfin à destination. Leurs mains se trouvèrent, sur leur visage ou s’entrelaçant ensemble, tandis que le baiser se prolongeait toujours un peu plus, aucun ne souhaitant s’arrêter en si bon chemin. Ce fut Arnaud qui se recula, quelque peu essoufflé, avant de murmure au bord des lèvres de Benoît :

“Joyeux anniversaire.”

Leurs mains ne formaient plus qu’une, leur visage était plongé dans leur cou respectif, le vent faisait danser quelques mèches de leurs cheveux et tout était bien, enfin.


	8. Un Breton, ça aime le sel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "CHB Incident diplomatique au petit déjeuner : y a que du beurre doux sur la table, Benoît fait la tête et tourne autour du pot. Il finit par mettre du sel sur sa tartine, Arnaud se moque."

Ca faisait déjà deux minutes que Benoît pinaillait avec son morceau de pain et son couteau. Du beurre doux. Du beurre. Doux. Quelle abomination, quelle infamie. Le breton qu’il était pleurait à chaudes larmes intérieurement.

“Tu manges pas ?” Demanda Arnaud soudain, le voyant faire ainsi son difficile alors qu’il était habituellement d’un appétit vorace au petit déjeuner.

“Oh euh, si, si.” Et comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, il trancha un morceau de beurre qu’il étala sur son pain.

Il repoussa l’inévitable en prenant une gorgée de son thé qui était devenu tiède à force d’attendre. Il posa les yeux sur sa tartine et déglutit inconsciemment. Il le fallait pourtant. Quelle image cela donnerait, ce n’était que du beurre après tout, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et prit sa tartine, la levant lentement et difficilement jusqu’à sa bouche qu’il ouvrit. Il était tout proche du but. Il allait planter ses dents dans le pain lorsqu’il le reposa brusquement, se leva pour aller chercher le sel et en saupoudra sa tartine. Il soupira, satisfait et croqua à pleine dents dans le beurre et le pain, l’air totalement ravi, les yeux fermés de bonheur.

De l’autre côté de la table, Arnaud riait de tout son cœur en voyant les déboires de son amant. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, boudeur :

“C’est pas drôle.”

“Bah un peu quand même.”

“Oui mais le beurre doux. Quand même. J’allais pas manger ça. J’suis breton, moi.”

Le sourire moqueur du bourguignon avait laissé la place à une version plus attendrie, plus douce. Il quitta sa chaise pour venir s’installer au bord de la table, tout proche de Benoît. Il attrapa sa tartine et mordit dedans pour y goûter.

“Et ça mange quoi d’autre un breton ?” Parvint-il à articuler difficilement, la bouche pleine.

“Toi peut-être. Pour l’affront que tu viens de me faire.”

Les sourires se firent plus prononcés, les têtes s’étaient approchées et la tartine resta seule à table pour une partie de la matinée.


	9. Le Destin d'un Orage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "CHB qui se rencontre complètement par hasard un jour où y'a de l'orage et ils s'abritent tous les deux sous un abribus et c'est le coup de foudre? (ce jeu de mots n'est pas volontaire)" auquel j'ai ajouté un twist de Soulmate AU

C’était vraiment sa veine. Quand il était parti de chez lui, il faisait un temps superbe, parfait pour le rendez-vous que Guillaume lui avait arrangé. Tout le monde n’avait pas la chance d’avoir rencontré son âme sœur, et encore moins de vivre avec. A son âge, Benoît s’était fait une raison depuis longtemps et avait décidé de ne pas en finir avec les relations amoureuses, bien au contraire. La vie ne tournait pas autour des mots gravés sur son poignet gauche, nombreux étaient ceux qui avait trouvé l’amour et le bonheur sans leur âme sœur ; alors pourquoi pas lui ?

De toute façon, pourquoi y pensait-il autant ? Comme s’il essayait de se convaincre. Il secoua la tête, en serrant un peu plus sa veste légère contre lui. Et puis, ses mots étaient tellement incongrus et sortis de nulle part, il ne trouverait jamais leur propriétaire. Il s’arrêta un instant, levant le visage vers le ciel, laissant la pluie battante lui changer les idées, le laver de toute pensée. L’orage était arrivé soudainement, peu de temps après son départ de son appartement. Il avait tenté de courir mais avec ses songes sur les âmes sœurs, il n’avait pas fait attention au chemin qu’il avait pris, si bien qu’il était un peu perdu à présent. De toute façon, le rendez-vous était sûrement tombé à l’eau, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Mieux valait se réfugier quelque part et attendre que l’orage cesse plutôt que d’attraper la mort sous la pluie. Quoique… Il était déjà trempé, alors ça ne changeait plus grand chose, mais autant ne pas aggraver son cas.

Après quelques secondes de course, il trouva un vieil abribus qui ferait l’affaire. Une fois protégé, il retira sa veste et tenta d’en retirer l’eau qui s’était accumulée. Il eut froid rapidement - avec seul un polo sur lui, ça n’avait rien d’étonnant.

Tandis qu’il attendait et que l’orage ne passait toujours pas, des pas pressés martelèrent le bitume et arrivèrent jusqu’à l’abribus : quelqu’un d’autre qui tentait d’échapper à cette averse. C’était un homme grand - plus d’une bonne tête de plus que Benoît - aux yeux clairs, bleus ou gris, le breton n’en était pas bien sûr, et les cheveux bouclés malgré l’eau qui en dégoulinait. Un bel homme. Trempé, mais un bel homme.

« C’est bête, fit-il entre deux tentatives pour reprendre son souffle, on m’a justement offert un cirée récemment, un beau avec un motif marin et tout le tralala. Et je l’ai oublié ! Quel poisson rouge je suis !  
— Si vous êtes un poisson alors vous êtes dans votre élément aujourd’hui ! » répondit Benoît sans réfléchir.

Ils rirent quelques secondes avant de se figer tous les deux. Ils eurent chacun un regard vers leur poignet gauche respectif, avant de relever la tête pour se faire face à nouveau. Ils avaient oublié comment respirer correctement alors qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à se détourner l’un de l’autre.

« Benoît, dit-il en brisant le silence en premier  
— Arnaud. » répondit l’autre en serrant la main que le plus petit lui tendait.

Ils se sourirent timidement tandis que le chant des oiseaux se fit entendre : la pluie s’était calmée et quelques rayons de soleil passaient là et là à travers les nuages. Tout était bien dans le monde. C’était vraiment bien sa veine, finalement. Encore plus quand ledit Arnaud lui offrit on écharpe pour s’enrouler dedans pour ne pas prendre froid et qu’ils quittèrent l’abribus ensemble.


	10. Berçeuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "BH qui rentre tard un soir du travail et il entend AM en train de chanter une berceuse tout doucement à un de leurs enfants qui arrive pas à dormir. Overdose de fluff ensues."

Enfin. Benoît voyait enfin la rue de la maison, les lampadaires faiblards qui éclairaient le bitume, les quelques vieux chênes épars et la peinture des murets des propriétés du quartier. Il arriva enfin devant la maison, plus loin dans la rue, et ouvrit le garage pour aller y garer la voiture. Il éteignit les phares, coupa le contact et se massa les tempes tout en soupirant.

La journée avait été éreintante. Pas de déconvenues mais beaucoup de travail et un effectif réduit et la journée avait été la recette parfaite pour une sortie tardive. Il n’avait qu’une hâte : retrouver Arnaud et les enfants, s’ils n’étaient pas encore couchés. Pouvoir se blottir contre le Bourguignon, embrasser leurs deux trésors et leur souhaiter de faire beaux rêves, les regarder dormir, leur air paisible sur le visage; pouvoir ensuite sentir les bras d’Arnaud autour de lui, couchés confortablement sur leur lit et se raconter leurs journées.

Il poussa la porte doucement, de peur de réveiller les possibles dormeurs et se déchaussa. Il déposa son manteau et sa veste de costume avant de dénouer sa cravate alors qu’il s’engouffrait dans le couloir. A mesure qu’il avançant, un bruit, un murmure lui parvenait, c’était même une chanson. Une berceuse. Il s’avança lentement, retroussa ses manches avec la douce chaleur de la maison qui commençait à l’envahir et s’arrêta contre l’embrasure de la porte de chambre de Lucie et Marin pour admirer le spectacle qui s’offrait à ses yeux.

Arnaud était assis en tailleur entre les deux lits, une main sur chaque ventre des enfants et il chantait doucement, lentement, une berceuse. Sa berceuse, leur berceuse. Il passait son regard d'un lit à un autre, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Bientôt, les respirations de Lucie et Marin se firent plus lentes, leurs mouvements moins vifs et fréquents, et ils furent rapidement endormis d'un profond sommeil. Le coeur du Breton était rempli d'une douce chaleur face à ce tableau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

C'est quand le Bressan se redressa sur ses genoux qu'il remarqua Benoît, les yeux fatigués mais le visage rayonnant, toujours appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Ce dernier entra à pas feutré dans la chambre et vint embrasser son mari avant d'embrasser le front de leurs deux enfants. Il attrapa les mains d'Arnaud pour le relever puis l'attira contre lui.

“J'adore les voir dormir. Nos enfants.” Chuchota-t-il, le coeur plein de tendresse.  
“Nos magnifiques enfants.” Rajouta Arnaud tandis qu'il embrassa le front du Breton, qui hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à les regarder avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit et d'aller dans leur chambre. Ils se mirent rapidement en pyjama avant que Benoît ne se laisse lourdement tomber sur le matelas, Arnaud l'enlaçant de derrière rapidement. Là, enfin contre l'homme qu'il aimait, dans ses bras, il soupira de contentement.

“Les enfants ont été sage ?” il se cala encore un peu plus contre le torse d'Arnaud.  
“Ils ont demandé après toi, ils voulaient t'attendre.” Il embrassa Benoît dans le cou tout en caressant ses bras afin de le détendre.  
“J'aurais aimé rentrer plus tôt. Je suis lessivé.”  
“Ce n'est pas ta faute, on savait à quoi s'attendre de toute façon.”

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, appréciant simplement d'être ensemble, enfin, après une journée aussi épuisante. Benoît brisa le silence un peu plus tard :

“Ta berceuse les aide beaucoup à ce que j'ai vu.”  
“C'est vrai qu'ils s'endorment plus vite. Ils l'aiment beaucoup.”  
“Tu voudrais bien me la chanter, s'il te plaît ?”

Le Bressan ne put réprimer un sourire et, après s'être mieux installé sous la couette et attirant le Breton contre lui, il se mit à fredonner, caressant doucement son dos. Parvenu à la fin, il constata que Benoît était endormi depuis un moment. Il embrassa son front avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et de s'endormir à son tour, resserrant leur étreinte.


	11. 1er Juillet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "BH qui se réveille un peu stressé le matin du 1er juillet (sur le mouvement, sur sa décision de quitter le PS...) et AM qui lui fait plein de cuddles, de bisoux et qui le réconforte et le rassure dans leur lit, du fluff <3 !!"

Il s’était éveillé depuis un moment déjà mais ne parvenait pas à retourner au pays des rêves. Aujourd’hui était un grand jour. Aujourd’hui, était le grand jour. Le jour où il lançait son mouvement, son bébé depuis cet essai avorté aux présidentielles, et où il allait s’affranchir d’un parti, d’une famille, avec laquelle il avait vécu depuis trente ans. Même s’il savait, au fond de lui, que c’était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui, il en était tout retourné cependant. Ce n’était pas rien, un peu comme un enfant qui quitte le cocon familial pour aller s’installer dans son premier appartement. Et puis au-delà de ce départ, il comptait faire de cette journée une réussite, il voulait que les gens répondent présents, que l’idée, les idées même, intéressent, et que son mouvement soit la base d’une refondation, ou tout du moins une des bases. Il ne devait pas échouer.

Toutes ces pensées l’angoissaient et il avait l’impression d’être à l’étroit dans ce lit, retenu par un bras qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n’avait pas pu passer la soirée seul avec ses peurs et il avait trouvé refuge dans l’appartement parisien d’Arnaud, et dans ses bras surtout. Le temps loin des campagnes, sans enjeux, leur réussissait mieux. Ils s’étaient retrouvés sans rancœur, sans animosité aucune, mais plutôt avec une affection renouvelée, décuplée. Toutefois, là dans ce lit, aux premières lueurs du jour, les angoisses reprenaient le dessus et malgré le bras inerte de son amant, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il se dégagea lentement afin de s’asseoir au bord du lit. Ses pieds ne touchaient même pas la moquette. Il se concentra un instant sur ses orteils puis sur les motifs réguliers du sol. Il ne se tourna pas quand il entendit les draps se froisser, ne broncha pas quand le matelas s’affaissa un peu plus de son côté. Il n’avait pas remarqué à vrai dire, trop absorbé par ses contemplations et ses peurs. Il sursauta presque quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Désolé, commença Arnaud, la voix encore pétrie de sommeil, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.   
— C’est rien. » répondit Benoît en attrapant la main qui se retirait.

 

Il serra la main, toujours sans se retourner. Le silence s’étira entre eux, calme, serein.

« C’est à propos d’aujourd’hui ? » reprit le plus âgé.

Le plus jeune se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant comment mettre des mots à ses angoisses sans paraître ridicule. Il sentit alors des lèvres douces se poser au creux de son cou avant qu’elles ne remontent doucement, laissant une traînée humide derrière elles. Les mains du Bressan se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à le masser, lentement, avec tendresse.

« Ça va aller, Ben. Tout va bien se passer. »

Ses mains faisaient des merveilles et détendaient ses muscles. Les mouvements étaient un peu maladroits mais savaient toucher juste pour décontracter le Breton qui sentait toute la tension en lui s’évaporer à mesure que son amant s’occupait de lui et le rassurait. Ses lèvres étaient tout contre son oreille, lui donnant des frissons à chaque murmure, chaque mot doux.

« Tu as tout mon soutien. Les gens qui croient en toi ou en tes idées seront là aussi et tout ira bien, tu verras. »

Le massage fini, Benoît en profita pour s’appuyer sur le torse d’Arnaud qui vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il les installa plus au milieu du lit, calant son dos contre les oreillers tandis que le Breton remontait le drap sur eux.

« Merci, Arnaud. » fit-il après un instant, se tournant juste assez pour déposer ses lèvres contre celle de son amant.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, caressant doucement ses cheveux avant d’y planter un baiser. Ils se rendormirent peu de temps après, les angoisses envolées. Qu’il vente ou qu’il pleuve, tout irait bien.


	12. Comme Une Seconde Peau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Pour un prompt comme j'aime en lire *_* : Wearing each other’s clothes"

Quelque chose semblait différent, mais il n’aurait su dire quoi. Ce sentiment l'insupportait. Il savait qu’il y avait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et c’était peut-être la sensation qu’il détestait le plus. Ne pas savoir tout en sachant. Ils les regardaient échanger leurs habituels sourires mièvres, il en était malade. Ils étaient en conseil des ministres, nom d’un chien, pas dans Le Miel et les Abeilles ! Était-ce l’éclat rieur de leurs yeux, presque abominablement enfantin, ou cette chemise qu’il, il lui semblait, avait déjà vu portée par Arnaud ? Non, non, ils n’avaient quand même pas échangé leurs vêtements, ils avaient la même garde-robe de toute façon. Il finissait par devenir fou par le trop plein de travail et leurs mines toujours radieuses, voilà tout, il se faisait des films à cause de la fatigue rien de plus. Et pourtant, Valls n’avait jamais été aussi proche de la réalité.

***

Rencontrer Arnaud Montebourg qui rentrait d’un footing, ça arrivait plus souvent qu’on ne pouvait le croire. A Bercy, il rentrait tout juste, de foulées longues d’une demie heure, le front en sueur lorsqu’elle le vit. Ce qui la frappa, c’était combien son t-shirt, un maillot en fait, lui collait à la peau. Elle n’aurait jamais soupçonné un vêtement aussi serré pour celui qu’on surnommait tout bas, la fashion victime de Bercy et qui faisait autant attention à son look.

“Oh salut Fleur !” fit-il de sa voix tonitruante en la saluant de la main et en s’engouffrant plus loin dans le couloir, sûrement pour rejoindre une salle de bain pour se changer. Elle poursuivit sa route, égale à elle-même, avant de s’arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Ce maillot… Ne l’avait-elle pas déjà vu quelque part ? Sur Benoît par exemple ? Non… Si ? Elle secoua la tête, préférant ne pas continuer là où ses pensées la menaient. C’était leurs histoires et elle avait déjà fort à faire au ministère pour s’arrêter sur ce genre de détail.

***

Le froid de l’hiver attaquait les pauvres organismes des spectateurs qui sortaient de la salle de cinéma. Benoît réajusta l’écharpe qu’il avait autour de son cou, souriant quand elle fit barrage au froid et au parfum qu’elle renfermait dans ses plis. Une petite femme le rejoint : son amie Christiane.

“Belle écharpe.” Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire malicieux. “Je parie qu’elle a été fabriquée en Saône-et-Loire !”

Le rouge monta aux joues du Breton, avant d’enfoncer un peu plus son visage dans l’écharpe de son amant Bourguignon. C’est qu’elle remarquait toujours tout, Christiane, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Et elle était toujours souriante et chaleureuse. Qu’elle soit plus observatrice que les autres et découvrent leur petit jeu ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

***

“Alors ? Comment j’suis ?” demanda Arnaud tout fier de lui.

Benoît riait doucement, une main devant la bouche pour tenter de se retenir et de ne pas aggraver son état d’hilarité plus que nécessaire. C’est vrai que dans l’échange d’habit, Benoît pouvait se permettre d’emprunter tout au Bressan, au vu de sa plus petite taille. Il était alors difficile de faire fonctionner l’échange dans l’autre sens, même si cela était parfois possible. Aujourd’hui, c’était la fameuse parka du Breton qui était mise au banc d’essai. Autant dire qu’il n’était pas concluant. Un adulte perdu au rayon enfant.

“Je t’en achèterai une à ta taille. Là, c’est quand même trop petit.”

“Tu la porteras pour que j’ai l’illusion de t’emprunter tes affaires ?”

“Si tu veux.” finit par répondre Benoît, les yeux au ciel mais tout sourire.

Ah, il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à son grand dadais.

***

La fraicheur s’était emparée de l’après-midi sans crier gare et le Bourguignon fut bien content de rentrer à l’intérieur après avoir passé un moment à s’occuper de son jardin, avec un t-shirt pour seule protection. Voulant se réchauffer, il chercha après son pull. Il était certain de l’avoir laissé traîner sur le canapé ou sur une chaise du salon. Peut-être que Benoît savait où il était.

“Chéri, tu aurais pas vu…”

Il s’arrêta en arrivant dans l’embrasure de la porte de leur chambre. Benoît était couché sur le lit, appuyé sur un coude en train de lire, lunettes au nez, mais surtout son pull sur le dos qui lui descendait jusqu’à mi-cuisse et cachant ainsi la moitié de de son short. Il n’avait jamais vu plus belle vision

“… Mon pull.” Finit-il enfin.

Benoît leva les yeux et répondit simplement :

“J’avais froid.”

“Moi aussi j’ai froid. On partage ?” Proposa Arnaud alors qu’il enlevait déjà ses chaussures pour grimper sur le lit.

“Je crains que ton pull ne soit pas assez grand. A moins qu’on ne le déforme mais tu ne pourras plus le mettre après.”

“Oh, j’en ai d’autres.” fit-il désinvolte avant de se glisser dans le pull et fit ressortir sa tête en craquant plusieurs coutures du col. Bien au chaud, tout contre son amant qui portait ses affaires, le pull les collant littéralement l’un à l’autre, il n’y avait pas meilleur endroit pour passer un bout d’après-midi.


End file.
